disney_descendantsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dove Cameron
Chloe Celeste Hosterman (born January 15, 1996), better known by her stage name Dove Cameron, is an American actress and singer. She is known for her role in the Disney Channel original series, Liv and Maddie. She also starred in the Disney Channel original movie Cloud 9 as Kayla Morgan, the lead character. She plays Mal, the daughter of Maleficient in Descendants. Life and Career Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington to Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace. At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. When Cameron was fourteen she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. Since 2013, Dove has starred in the dual lead role of Liv and Maddie in the Disney Channel original series, Liv and Maddie. The preview of the series began showing on July 19, 2013. The show premiered on September 15, 2013. The pilot episode gained 5.8, which was the most-watched in Total Viewers in two and a half years – since November 7, 2010 (Shake It Up!). In the episode Twin-A-Rooney, Liv shows Maddie a clip from the Sing It Loud! finale in which Liv's character sings a cover of "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons. A full version of the song was recorded by Cameron and was released by Disney as a single on August 27, 2013. She also starred in Cloud 9 with Luke Benward, which premiered on January 17, 2014. It was also announced that she will play Mal, the daughter of Maleficent on another Disney Channel original movie, Descendants, which is slated to premiere sometime in 2015. Filmography 'Films' 'Television work' Trivia *She was the first to be cast in Descendants. *Dove Cameron is the first Disney girl lead to be playing two roles through-out an entire series. *She has sung on stage in plays and musicals. *Dove Cameron shot Cloud 9 before she started filming Liv and Maddie, even though Liv and Maddie started airing before Cloud 9. *She loves to cook. *Her favorite season is Autumn. *She loves coffee. *Her favorite Disneyland ride is Space Mountain. *Her favorite song is "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller. *She sung "Future Sounds Like Us" for "Shake it Up!". *She was bullied in her school years. *She has a "Who I Am" segment on Disney Channel. *She is going to be on an episode of Disney's Win, Lose or Draw along with her "Liv and Maddie" co-star, Joey Bragg. *She is currently dating her "Liv and Maddie" co-star, Ryan McCartan. *Dove is able to memorize her lines because she says she has a semi-photographic memory. *She describes her fans, Dovelies, as dedicated, kind, and dovely. *Her fans are called "Dovelies". *There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. *She started acting in local community productions at age 8. *Her parents encouraged her interest in acting while she grew up in Seattle, Washington. *She acted with Emmy Rossum on two episodes of Shameless in 2012. *Her birth sign is Capricorn. *From 5th grade to the end of high school she used to be insecure about her crooked teeth and her pale skin. *Her dad was huge on music. He would play the paino and she would sing. *Dove’s birth name is Chloe. *Dove has a cat named Fern. *Dove’s best friend is named Veronica. *Dove has an older sister named Claire Hosterman. *Dove is a huge fan of the BBC show Doctor Who and slips references of it into her own show. *Dove’s favorite book is a collection of Edgar Allan Poe poetry given to her by her grandfather. *Dove is a fan of the FX show American Horror Story and has dreams to one day star on the show. *Dove cut and dyed her own hair when she was 12, aiming for a Zooey Deschanel look, but ended up with “a German school boy’s look, 70s sort of look”. *She is going to be in a movie called Beral Lethal. *She weighs 69kg. *She started snowboarding at the age of 7. *She acted with Emmy Rossum on two episodes of Shameless in 2012. *Her fan mail address is Abrams Artists Agency L.A. 9200 Sunset Blvd. 11th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90069 *She's already a Disney Channel star. *Her nickname is "Dovey". *She said that her parents named her Dove because they love Picasso and he named his daughter Paloma, and that means “dove” in Spanish. *She has been to the UK and France before. *Her middle name is Olivia, which is also the first name of her ''Liv & Maddie ''character, Liv Rooney. *Her most embrassing moment while shooting ''Cloud 9 ''was when she could not keep her snowboarding goggles out of her eyes. Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Main Cast Category:Female Cast